Seriously
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: OneShot! Onigumo cheated on his girlfriend Kagura with the prim and proper Kikyou. Well this is the breakup of Onigumo and Kagura with only a mentioning of Kikyou. And Kagura is not a happy camper.


**Rating:** T (for language)

**Couple:** Onigumo and Kikyou (Slightly)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Summary:** Onigumo cheated on his girlfriend Kagura with the prim and proper Kikyou. Well this is the break-up of Onigumo and Kagura with only a mentioning of Kikyou. And Kagura is not a happy camper.

**

* * *

**

Kerosene

_I'm waitin' on this sun to set cause yesterday ain't over yet_

_I started smoking cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess_

_Dusty roads ain't made for walking, spinningtires ain't made for stoppin'_

_I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

They were in a dark little nightclub that they regularly visited. It was how they would spent their Friday-nights out together. The couple sat at their regular table, not ready to dance, nor to eat. The waitress that stood before them tapped her high-heeled foot slightly annoyed. "So are you gonna day what you want to eat or are you gonna glare at each other? I ain't standing here for my health people!" Before the young woman could bite off a bitter reply, her boyfriend soon to be ex waved her away with a tense gesture.

"So why the hell are we here?" The woman snapped as she grabbed another cigarette to control the urge to strangle him and lit it with one of the candles that burned on the table.

"I think that we should see other people." When he saw her slowly begin to lift her fist to punch him, he continued. "As you have found out yesterday when you came to my apartment, I have alreafy begun seeing other women."

She lowered her hand and gave a snort. "You mean sleeping with other women! Look I knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm not sad, just extremely pissed off at you. You were always looking and flirtling and touching other women, when you thought that I wasn't looking. I gave this relationship all that I had and in return what did I get from it? A release from it and a feeling of kicking your ass."

_I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad_

_Life aint hard but it's too long to live it like some country song_

_Trade the truth in for a lie, cheating really ain't a crime_

_I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

The young man winced at her aparent anger. "Look Kagura, it's not you-"

"- '...It's me...'! Look Conner don't try to feed me those bullfuck lines that I could give two shits about! Let's just put it this way... You're a prick or is it a 'Major Fucking Dick' ? Or just maybe could it be a 'Cheating backstabbing no-good-for-nothing little bitch-face fucker' ?" Kagura gave a quick charming smile and lit another cigarette. "You can choose which one you like better Onigumo."

Onigumo gave her a scolding look that made her roll her eyes at him. "Kagura you really should watch your mouth in public places. Besides it is not my fault that I fell out of love with you and in love with Kikyou."

Kagura smirked. "It's kinda hard to watch my mouth. Plus we were never in love with each other Onigumo. It was a mutual lust that heathly people our age have." She looked around the room and noticed it was full tonight. She then remembered that he had just said the name of his new little fling. "So the sleeping whore does have a name." She grinned when he glared at her.

"Don't you dare call Kikyou any foul names Kagura! She is very well respected by all who know her and proper and -"

_Forget you high society, I'm soakin' it in kerosene_

_Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn HA!_

_Dirty hands ain't made for shakin', ain't a rule that ain't worth breakin'_

_Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

She gave a silky laugh. "I bet you found her at a pet store. Is she house-broken and have champion bloodlines?"

Onigumo then began to believe that she was just saying this because she didn't want him to leave her for another woman and so she was lashing out at a women who couldn't even defend herself. "I believe that you are saying these things because you don't want to see me with another woman."

Kagura raised a brow at him from under her hat. "Oh for fucks sake don't you start trying to figure out why I'm saying what I am. If you what to know so bad ask me and I would tell you. I could careless if you are dating a hundred women just make sure that I'm not one of them and one of them aren't anyone that I know too well or you would be in the hospital for a year."

Onigumo began to stand. "I must leave Kikyou wanted me to meet with her at the resturant when I was done here." He pulled out some tissue from one pocket and cash from another. "I really am gald that we met Kagura. Good-bye."

_Now I don't hate the one who left_

_You can't hate someone who's dead_

Kagura rolled her eyes, but laughed at his back. "Oh geez Onigumo you are such a Drama-Queen, but I'm gald we met too." She picked up the money and went to get a drink. 'Time to find a new and improved dance partner.' She thought. Kagura downed the whiskey sour and made her way to the dance floor where she saw a few cute men without anyone to dance with.

_He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smoking gun_

_I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name_

_Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

_Well I'm giving up on love HEY love's given up on me

* * *

_

_**A/N: I used the song 'Kerosene' by Miranda Lambert. Well enjoy the story and drop me a review. This is actually a different story of mine but hey it's all ok. Tell me what you like and don't like.**_

_**Luv lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


End file.
